<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run Mercedes Run by apathy_in_action</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126718">Run Mercedes Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathy_in_action/pseuds/apathy_in_action'>apathy_in_action</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Henry hunts his wife and she loves it, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, Primal/Prey, good wholesome wild sex, primal, primal predator, primal prey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathy_in_action/pseuds/apathy_in_action</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to relieve  stress then chasing what you want?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Oak/Mercedes Oak-Garcia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Run Mercedes Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mercedes could hear her heart thumbing painfully loud in her ears as she ducked under a fallen tree and keeps running, her legs burn, sweat coats the insides of her thighs but she doesn’t stop. Her feet leave small, muddy tracks as she ducks and weaves through the trees, ferns, moss and branches. Her thick brown hair catching in branches from time to time and pulling her head back painfully. She whimpers every time but pulls herself free and just keeps running, bare feet pressing further, deeper into the woods. </p>
<p>With her lungs heaving she risks a glance around, whipping her head from side to side, big brown eyes scanning the enpenatrable walls of wildlife all around her. She has no idea where she is but thats the point. As her eyes scan the leaves she catches a glimmer of bright green. Her heart rate leaps up and she spins on her heel, taking off again in the other direction. </p>
<p>She tears through branches, clawing her way forward and trying to lose what ever is following her, in vain. Behind her small and curvy form green eyes glint and lean muscles tense, ready. At this point he is just letting her run, they both know it. As her feet fly over another log he follows seconds behind, not even needing to touch the log as he bounds after his prey. </p>
<p>Completely lost, panting hard and physically exhausted Mercedes starts to slow down, lagging more and more as she tries to run. One particular fallen tree proves to be her undoing as she leaps to try and clear it and feels the wind get knocked out of her as she fails. She gasps for a moment, just struggling to breath before finding her last bit of strength and pushing herself over the tree, falling into a patch of moss on the other side. </p>
<p>As she falls the sun is blocked out by a figure and she is thrown into shadows. Mercedes can only look up at the figure looming over her and blinking into the sun. Her heart rate leaps again and she rolls on to her hands and knees to try and get back to her feet but his green eyes flash again and she knows all to well that it’s too late. </p>
<p>He is on her in seconds, growling and biting at the back of her neck and her shoulders. She lets out a soft strangled noise as he bites down, leaving what is sure to be a good sided mark. Seconds later his hands move up to her chest, gripping her breasts for only a second before easily tearing the fabric of her tank top as it it was paper. Her breasts fall loose and she hears a satisfied growl from behin her. Seconds later his hands move toward her hips. </p>
<p>Mercedes wiggles her hips against him and lets out a long, deep moan.</p>
<p>It was over now, she had been caught.</p>
<p>Henry’s hands were everywhere, tearing her clothing away from her chest, than hiking her skirt up with one hand and holding her face down into the moss with the other. She breathed in the earthy smell and felt a shiver go up her spine. When Henry finally thrust his cock into his wife he found her dripping wet and in the state of mind he was in, he loved it. Henry howled, a deep animalistic sound as he dug his nails into Mercedes thick hips and started fucking her like the wild animal he might as well have been. </p>
<p>Mercedes gripped the moss under her and moaned to her hearts content. She felt her eyes roll closed as her loving lion's cock split her in half just like it had so many times before, each seemingly better than the last. She pushed back against him and he took every inch she offered. He clawed down her back and over her hips and ass, leaving deep red marks that would take days to fade. As he did she cried out in pleasure, rocking her hips back harder and harder. </p>
<p>Each little thing she did seemed to drive Henry even wilder. He was already snarling and pounding into her but each little encouragement from his wife pushed the druid further and further into the animal mind state, just how they both liked it. </p>
<p>Nights like these, in secluded forests were where they could both let loose and they both knew Henry needed it. Getting to chase, catch and fuck his wife like an animal always seemed to help Henry function in daily life. It eased his anger, lessened his anxiety and of course was good for relieving stress. </p>
<p>Mercedes knew all of this as she lay there, hips in the air, face in the moss but she didn’t care. In this moment all she cared about was the feeling of her husbands cock so deep inside of her that she couldn’t even see straight and how happy he sounded above her. Her own moans grew louder and louder as her thighs began to shake. Above her Henry has mostly stopped howling and snarling and instead was doubled over her, panting almost into her ear as he fucked her as deep and hard as he could. The sound of flesh against flesh and Mercedes shamless cries filled the night for only a few seconds longer. </p>
<p>She felt it before he did, before he realized even but Mercedes felt something warm explode inside of her and that was all it took. She came so hard her eyes rolled back in her head and her upper body convulsed against the ground as her lower body spasmed around Henry, who seemed to have his breath knocked out of him as he lowered his chest against her back and just drove his hips home one, twice, three times more before going still on top of her. </p>
<p>As they stayed there, her shaking and unable to move and him panting and clinging to her, cum dripped between her legs and splattered the moss below her. Neither of them moved for a very long time. </p>
<p>It was Henry who finally pulled back after about 15 minutes. The fire of the predator had faded from his eyes as he looked around, blond hair full of twigs and green eyes squinting at everything. Next to him Mercedes rolled over with a loud groan and daftly fumbled with the small bag she had with her. She produced his glasses and handed them to him with a shaking hand. He took them but not before kissing her fingers and slipped them on. </p>
<p>They stayed their in the forest for some time, taking their time cleaning up, bandaging things and just chatting. Their soft voices kept the silence forest seeming friendly, although it was always friendly to these two, they might as well have been family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>